Roads which have been cut into side of a hill often suffer from a falling away of the embankment. This damage must be repaired by the creation of an artificial wall against which material can be placed to reform the roadway.
Presently, such repairs are extremely difficult, particularly on steep slopes, because of the necessity of drilling a hole for receiving a reinforcing rail. Drilling such a hole on a steep slope requires that a heavy piece of equipment be located on the slope in the area of the damage. This is quite time consuming and expensive.
Known devices for repair of damaged shoulders in a roadway are incapable of providing effective and efficient repair. In addition, known devices which are capable of drilling holes for receiving posts, or the like, are not useful for the environment which concerns this invention wherein the slope of the hill having the roadway is somewhat steep such that it is difficult to maneuver a drilling machine off of the roadway.
Devices which are known for drilling post holes are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,625 (Alexander); 4,809,788 (Nelson); 3,756,330 (Russell, Jr.); and 4,627,499 (McGee).
Known apparatus for earthworking are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,556 (Davis); 3,536,218 (Guinot); 3,851,776 (Leyrat); 4,734,006 (Krob, et al.); and 4,773,814 (Brocklebank, et al.)